The Report System
The Report System In Game and on the Forums is used to alert staff to anyone infringing on the rules. A very useful guide to the in game report system can be found here made by Eeveelution. For example: Someone posting a trading thread in the Chit Chat forums or someone In Game scamming a player out of their hard earned pokemon. The system keeps the game balanced and allows those that misuse the game to be punished for their deeds. Any player can report another player for misconduct, but it is wise to only report when you have some compelling evidence like a pm or other tell tale signs to rule breaking like making a username nearly identical to their main account like: soup1 and ilikesoup. All reports are processed by the staff and checked out to see if they have any validity to them. All those accused of misusing the system get banned or have their warning levels raised on the Forums. The Warning System and Fake Reports It is good to note that false reporting someone will result that user in a small ban. It is advised to label the ban correctly and give a sentence or two describing why the person you are reporting is doing wrong such as "he has 2 starters that are from accounts that have 250 trainer points". This way the staff can check out the member to see if they really are doing anything wrong. Do not spam/send fake reports: While we appreciate and encourage people to report rulebreakers, it costs our Game Operators time and effort to deal with said reports. Fake and/or continuous reports which spam the same player waste a lot of our time and the sender will face punishment. We understand that not every report will be accurate, but please don't intentionally spam or send fake reports. Minimum Penalty: An initial 3 day ban is issued, repeating the offense lengthens the ban. The Forum Warning System is a bit different than the In Game system, it consists of points that tally up to 10. Once a member reaches 10 or 100% they are permantly banned from the Forum. Points can be removed over time but only if the warning point was administered without a 'never' tag. The Pokémon Omega Forum Warning System 5 warning points = 50% warn = 1 day not being able to post 8 warning points = 80% warn = 5 days not being able to post 10 warning points = 100% warn = permanent ban from forums Do not argue with the Omega staff over warnings, it may result in increased warning points. You may PM that staff member for explanations. The Pokémon Omega Forum Amnesty Policy After your most recent warning, if you follow the rules for at least 1 month, you may PM any forum mod (Forum Team ) to get a warning point removed. However if it has not been 1 month, do not ask for amnesty. For example, if you receive a warning today, in 1 month you may PM Wuggles, (Grovyle), Mrn, Wee, Eeveelution, Bakuya, Goud or Warprince (only one of those!) to ask for a warning point removed. Now if you receive another warning from now until next month, you will have to wait more time until it is 1 month from your most recent warning. Amnesty policy does not apply to permanent warnings such as those from scamming. Amnesty means only 1 warning point will be removed at a time. Category:Browse